


Mates for Life

by platonic_boner



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon-Typical Violence, Crew as Family, F/M, Future Fic, Raza Crew, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner
Summary: The wedding you’d expect Three to have, featuring possibly deadly explosions as the wedding march.





	Mates for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://kathplanet.tumblr.com/post/129623763528). (I don’t know if this is true or not, but I prefer to pretend it is.)

“‘Let’s get married when the war’s over,'” Three quotes sarcastically into his comm, as he hides behind a crate and wonders if he has enough ammo to outlast the three men trying to come down this hallway in order to get to the Raza’s bridge. “Great plan. That definitely won’t take over two years. And absolutely nobody might die before that happens.”

“Three, is this really the time?” Six asks. He’s deep in the Raza guarding the engine room from more intruders, and from his heavy breathing, it sounds like they’re pretty persistent.

“Maybe it is!” Three says. “Maybe I don’t wanna die before I marry Two.”

“Fine,” Two says. She’s on the bridge, working with Android and Five to fight the Ferrous ship, as well as use the Raza’s systems to contain the Ferrous soldiers running through their halls. It’s been made harder because the Ferrous ship’s weapons have damaged many of the ship’s controls. “I’ll marry us when we’re done here.”

“ _If_ I’m still alive,” Three says, as a bullet whizzes past his ear. He returns fire and takes out two of the men, but they’ve got reinforcements now. “Damn it, did another shuttle land?”

“It appears so,” Android says. “I will prioritize securing the shuttle bay. Also, the captain of a ship cannot marry herself. In the event that the captain is one of the parties entering into matrimony, the first mate may officiate.”

“Great,” Three grunts. “And what if the captain’s marrying the first mate?”

“Then the second mate may officiate.”

“Hold on,” Five says indignantly. “Are you saying you think you’re the first mate?”

Three takes out two more men, but still ends up retreating as a group of six of them advance towards him. “Guys, I know our systems are busted, but if you could lock down this section of the ship, that would be _really helpful_ ,” he says. “And who else would be the first mate, _kiddo_?”

“I’m eighteen!” Five says. “I’m legally an adult in every star system! All of them!”

“Yeah,” Three says, gasping in pain as a bullet actually wings him. “You sound really mature, _second mate_.”

“You all right?” Two asks.

“Just a graze,” he says. “Be fine when you kiss it better.”

“Gross,” Five says. “Get a room.”

“How bout getting a locked down section of the ship, kid?”

“I’m _working on it!_ ”

“Can we go back to the part where you guys forgot about the actual first mate of this ship?” Six says.

Three snorts. “If you _were_ ever in the running for first _or_ second mate, you lost the position when you sold us out to the GA. _And_ the time you left us for the colony.”

“Well, Five was a stowaway,” Six argues.

“Well, you were a GA agent!” Five retorts.

Containment doors start crashing shut around Three - with both him _and_ the Ferrous soldiers inside. He has to throw himself through a quickly narrowing gap, nearly losing a boot - and possibly the foot inside.

“A little warning would’ve been nice, kid!”

“You knew I was working on it!”

“A first mate would be responsible enough to warn me,” Three says.

“All right, well here’s a warning - I’m going to override the safety protocols and space everyone in the sections around the shuttle bay, unless anyone has objections?”

“Go for it,” Three says. He spots the device the Ferrous soldiers take out of their bag and recognizes it as one used to force open the containment doors. “But be quick about it!”

There’s a moment of tense silence. Three watches the soldiers adjust the device, and _really_ hopes they don’t manage to open the door before Five finishes the override. 

Android clears her throat. “In practice, the job of the first mate is to take over the duties of the captain should she be absent or incapacitated.”

“Ha!” Five says. “You can’t-”

“ _Concentrate_ , kid.”

“I can multitask,” Five says, but goes quiet.

Just as the soldier by the door reaches out to attach the unlocking device, the airlock opens. All the soldiers are pulled backwards out into the vacuum of space. Three lets out a long breath.

“All good?” Five asks.

“Yup,” Three says. 

“Clear down here,” Six reports.

“Is the shuttle bay locked down?” Two asks.

“Yes, Two.”

“Then Five, close up the airlocks and re-pressurize. Three, Six, do a sweep then come up to the bridge.”

“Done,” Five says. “Because _I_ know how to run the ship, unlike either of you.”

The Android clears her throat again. “I too am entirely capable of running all of the Raza’s systems, and often do so in Two’s absence.” She pauses. “Very efficiently.”

There’s a short silence.

“She’s got a point,” Two says.

“ _Fine_ ,” Three says. 

He’s finished his sweep of the infiltrated sections of the ship, and enters the bridge as he speaks. Two turns from the controls, her eyes flicking over him and taking in everything, including the darkening stain of blood on his shirt at his side where he was hit. It’s really just a graze, though, and the Raza is still being fired on, so she stays where she is. She gives him a quick nod and smile, and he returns the same.

Two turns back to the controls. “They’ve diverted power from their aft shields. Can we get behind them and take out their FTL drive?” 

“Yes, Two.”

“Good. Do that, and marry us.”

Android flies the Raza in close to the Ferrous ship. The impacts to the Raza from the enemy weapons strain their own weakening shields. The Raza shakes, and Three has to grab hold of a chair to avoid being tossed on the ground.

“Two, do you take Three to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Android asks.

“I do.” Two’s hands are still on the controls, but she looks up at Three as she says it, and honestly, getting married to someone who looks at him that lovingly while she blows up a Ferrous ship’s engines is more than Three could’ve asked for in life.

“Three, do you take Two to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” Three says, beaming at Two.

“As the first mate of this ship” - that’s definitely a little smug - “I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Five and Six clap. (Six must’ve come onto the bridge at some point during the ceremony, but Three had been too busy looking at Two to notice.)

“I recommend waiting a few moments before you kiss the bride, as we may be about to experience some turbulence.”

“Some turbulence” is an understatement. There’s a huge explosion on the Ferrous ship, which rocks the nearby Raza. Three and Six, both standing, go sprawling on the bridge floor. Three groans.

“We have taken out the FTL drive and weapons arrays of the Ferrous ship,” Android reports. “Our engine capabilities are back online. Jumping to FTL.”

Two leaves the controls and comes over to where Three’s lying. She offers him a hand, and he lets her pull him to his feet and into a kiss.

“Ew,” Five pipes up after about two seconds.

Two pulls away. “We need to get you to the infirmary and look at that wound.”

Three is losing a bit more blood than he’d realized. Six comes over to help prop him up, and they head off, leaving Five and Android behind on the bridge.

“I’m definitely the second mate,” Five tells Android.

“I heard that, and no you’re not!” Three calls back.

“Am so!” 

“Are not!”

“I cannot believe I just married you,” Two grumbles.

Three beams at her. “Me neither.”


End file.
